


Sanctuary

by WriteVWrong



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteVWrong/pseuds/WriteVWrong
Summary: Hope you all enjoy the story, it was a blast writing it. See you all in the comments.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy the story, it was a blast writing it. See you all in the comments.

Driving through the streets of L.A. was the last thing Buffy Summers wanted to do. But she had to. To protect herself. To protect her 15 year old sister Dawn, and the little baby currently sitting next to Dawn, Joyce. She had to get all three of them away from Sunnydale, from the person that was trying to hurt Dawn and Joyce. If he found them, he would surely kill them, and save Buffy for last. Thinking back on the past, she couldn’t believe how she couldn’t see the signs sooner. Dawn was coming home late, later than usual, sometimes at the early hours of the next morning. Only she didn’t come home alone. Instead she would be accompanied by various bruises all over body, her arms being the worst. She didn’t think much of it, for when Dawn was younger, she was always adventurous and clumsy. No different than usual.

But then Dawn came home with a black eye and bloody nose. That wasn’t even the hardest thing to acknowledge. No, the hardest thing Buffy had to comprehend was the fact that Dawn was pregnant. 15 year old Dawn was having a baby grow inside her belly. Buffy wanted to scream. Her innocent sister had been violated, and now she would have eternal proof of it. Buffy and dawn spoke about her pregnancy in length, talking about the various option. Dawn immediately said she wanted to keep the baby, even though it would be living proof of her violation. Her reasoning? She couldn’t blame the child for its creation, and besides, it was growing in her belly. Her body, her child.

The next 34 weeks passed in relative silence, Dawn gave birth, and for the next two and a half weeks after that, everything was normal. Until the father came back to town. She just didn’t realise he could be capable of something so vile as abusing her little sister. And it was because of him the Summers women had to leave Sunnydale ASAP, and head to L.A.

Well, they didn’t technically have to go to L.A. They could have gone anywhere in California. But the city of angels was only a 2 hour drive from Sunnydale, and Buffy didn’t want to waste anymore time thinking on it. Which is why she’s now driving through the streets of Los Angeles, in the absolute pouring rain, trying to find somewhere she, her sister and her niece could rest for the night. Or morning, as it currently was. 2:17 am to be exact. They’d been driving around L.A. for almost two hours, getting lost, going in circles.

That was until there car stopped in the middle of the road. No warning lights, no weird clunky sounds, just stopped. ‘Tonight keeps getting better and better’ Buffy though to herself. The sudden stop woke Dawn up, who was in the back, in case Joyce woke up. “Buffy, what’s happening?” She asked. Buffy sighed, wandering if their day could get any worse. “Nothing Dawnie, the car just died” Buffy replied. Dawn scoffed at that “You call that ‘nothing’ sis?”

Buffy started looking around, or what could be called looking around, trying to find where they were, if there was any place for the trio to go, or if there was anyone that could help them. They were on a street, that much was for sure. 

“Dawn, stay here, I’m gonna go have a look around outside, see if there’s anyone who can help us.”

“No Buffy, don’t go. Please don’t go. Don’t leave me.” Dawn protested.

“Dawnie, sweetie, I’m not going to leave you, I promise ok? But if I’m going to get us help, then I need to find it ok?”

“Promise you’ll come back to me… to us. Promise me.”

“I’ll come back. It’s not like I wanna get soaked by the rain, but hey, that’s life.”

After hugging her sister and kissing her niece on the forehead, Buffy finally left the car, immediately getting soaked. She rushed to try and find some cover, finding a very small shop roof to hide under. Peering around the dark, cold and wet streets of L.A. Buffy felt completely and utterly helpless. What was she supposed to do? Deciding she’d give the streets another go, she stepped out of her cover…

… only to knock into someone else. 

“Watch it Luv, look where ya goin, yeah?”

This man (who must’ve been English) wasn’t by himself, as the beautiful woman standing by his side made her presence known.

“Sweetheart, there’s no need to be a prick. She’s just in a spot of bother is all.”

“All I’m saying is that she needs to open her eyes, that’s all.”

“That may be true, but you being a twat right now isn’t helping her and her situation.”

This caught Buffy’s attention “what situation are you talking about?” She asked coolly, not liking the direction this conversation was going?

The woman looked at her with an ‘are you serious face?’ “well, you’re standing outside in the pouring rain, your car has just died and you need some help” she replied.

“How did you know that my car had died? What, are you following me, working for him?” Buffy asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

“The woman’s features then softened considerably. “No sweetheart, we just want to help you and family. It’s bloody freezing out here, Pardon my French, and it’s not the place where a baby should be.”

Alarm flashed across Buffy’s face, but then the woman’s soothing voice cut her off. “We saw the girl and the baby in the car as we left our building. We wanted to make sure you were all ok.”

The man then piped in “Yeah, we’re trying to help, and you knock me over… almost.”

“WILLIAM!!! Stop being a bellend. I swear if Father heard you speaking like that he’d maim you.”

“Oh piss off Dru. You know I can take Father any time. He’s getting older.”

“He can still put you on your arse though you twit.” She then turn back to Buffy “do you and your friend want to come with us? We can offer you a nice warm bed, which is something you definitely need.”

Buffy didn’t know what to do. On the one hand she wanted to scream yes. Yes to the warm bed, yes to the shelter from the bed, and yes to the temporary pause of all her problems. But on the other hand, she had no idea who these two were. They could eve for all she knew. 

“Buffy! Buffy, it’s Joyce, she’s getting too cold” Dawn called out from the open car window. With that, Buffy made her decision and looked the woman in the eyes.

“Fine, we’ll come. But any funny business and I will end you?”

The man just looked her and burst out laughing.

“Sure thing slayer”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about hmthe setting, the tags and rating, please feel free to ask me and I will gladly answer all your questions for you. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed the story, and hope you’ll all stick around for the story as it continues to develop.


End file.
